


Insuficiente

by Sunce



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tony Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/pseuds/Sunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él nunca había sido suficiente, al fin lo había comprendido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insuficiente

**Author's Note:**

> The avengers pertenece a Marvel y por ende a Disney, por haber invertido en las películas.

**_Insuficiente_ **

_Capítulo único_

**_._ **

_Di algo porque estoy renunciando a ti…_

**_Say Something — A Great Big Word Ft Christina Aguilera_ **

**_._ **

Dolía.

La verdad dolía más que cualquier herida que tuviera en esos momentos. Nada se comparaba a la agonía que estaba sintiendo, sentía una fuerte opresión desgarrarle el pecho… el corazón.

Las acciones dicen más que las palabras y las acciones de Steve decían todas esas verdades que Tony se había negado a aceptar durante todo ese tiempo.

Nada de lo que hiciera haría que el corazón del Capi fuera suyo y esa era una verdad innegable y desgarradora, porque el corazón de Steve Rogers ya tenía dueño, siempre lo tuvo sólo que él fue tan necio como para negarlo y hacer crecer su esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Todos sus esfuerzos eran insuficientes…

Y aquello lo mataba, lo desgarraba por dentro. Y ninguna herida física se asemejaba en dolor. Ver a Steve peleando contra todo y todos por proteger a Bucky sólo lo lanzaba contra sendas agónicas nunca antes experimentadas.

No creía que ya nada doliera más, pero cuan equivocado estaba porque las palabras del Capi fueron el último golpe que terminó de romper – _pulverizar_ \- su maltrecho corazón.

—Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no haría esto si tuviera opción. Pero él es mi amigo.

Las palabras que terminaron de romper al hombre de acero, _¡oh pobre y patético Tony!_ Su único error había sido enamorarse del único hombre que nunca lo vería con otras intenciones porque para él sólo había un merecedor de su corazón.

_“Yo también lo era, Steve.”_

Las palabras dichas al viento nunca vuelven a ser escuchadas.

Él nunca había sido suficiente, al fin lo había comprendido.

Del llamado hombre de acero sólo quedó un caparazón vacío.

**_._ **

_…Lamento que no pude tenerte._

_A donde sea yo te hubiera seguido._

**_Say Something — A Great Big Word Ft Christina Aguilera_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No sé qué escribí! Mi corazón Stony agoniza, sufre y se rompe con cada segundo que transcurre. Me voy a morir, me acabó y la película seguramente me va a destrozar.
> 
> Soy nueva escribiendo Stony y tenía que ser después de que me arrancaran el corazón.


End file.
